Optical transceivers are used to transmit and receive optical signals for various applications including, without limitation, internet data centers, cable TV broadband, and fiber to the home (FTTH) applications. Optical transceivers provide higher speeds and bandwidth over longer distances, for example, as compared to transmission over copper cables. The desire to provide higher speeds in smaller optical transceiver modules for a lower cost has presented challenges, for example, with respect to maintaining optical efficiency (power), thermal management, and manufacturing yield. Optical transceivers can include one or more transmitter optical subassemblies (TOSAs) and receiver optical subassemblies (ROSAs) for the purpose of transmitting and receiving optical signals. As channel density and increased speed becomes an increasingly important aspect of optical transceivers, the ability to scale-down while maintaining nominal transceiver performance raises numerous non-trivial challenges. Optical efficiency or power may be lost, for example, as a result of insertion loss and/or polarization dependent loss (PDL) caused by optical components in an optical transceiver. The heat generated by lasers in the TOSA(s) within a small space may also adversely affect performance of optical components, such as the optical multiplexer.